Hangers On
}} Roy takes on the pair of giant warriors, Elan climbs the ropes in gym class, and the third giant misses his leap when Bandana increases speed. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Andromeda ◀ ▶ ** Felix ◀ ▶ ** Kwesi ◀ ▶ ** Mateo ◀ ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants ** Frost Giant with Axe and Hair ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Axe ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giant with Axe and Beard ◀ ▶ Transcript Giantess: Your boat will crash and you will all die, tiny one! Roy: You know, if this ship goes down, the two of you go down with it. Giant with Hair: Rrrr! Giantess: Ha! We are the strongest of our clan! We will survive with ease. Giantess: What sort of warriors would we be if we could not even handle a little fall? Roy: OK, now you're just getting unfairly personal. On the quarterdeck Andi: There won't be giants waiting on every mountain if we go where they aren't expecting us to! Andi: We need to turn off the pass! Bandana: We can't do that. Bandana: We'd have to eyeball our path the whole way, and there's no promise we could get through at tall. Bandana: We might end up in a dead end, hemmed in by mountains we can't fly over. Andi: We have to try something, Bandana! They're killing us!! Bandana: Let's pick up speed to two-thirds full. It's a risk, but less of one. Bandana: Can you handle it? Mateo: I can handle anything that gets us the hell out of here. Elan climbs the rigging Elan (singing): ♪Prove, prove, prove my 7th grade gym teacher wrong!♪♪ The third giant warrior runs to the edge of the cliff above the Mechane. He leaps as the Mechane speeds by, "FWWZZZZZZ!" Kwesi: Increasing to tho-thirds full, Captain. The giant misses the ship, only just catching the transom, "WHUNK!", where his arm gets chopped by the propeller, "CHHHHRRRRRRR!!!", causing him to drop his axe. Elan: Whoa!! Elan: Oh, man! I really wish I had one of Haley's wands that could plausibly turn out to hold Spider Climb or Levitate right now! D&D Context * By singing, Elan uses his bardic Inspire Competence ability to give himself a bonus to his Climb check, a helpful bonus considering his strength is only average (10-11). Trivia * In panel 2, Roy is referring to his death from falling in #443, "The First Step is a Doozy". * When Haley bought eight wands from a shop in Tinkertown in #970, she started to tell Elan what they all did in #971, but Elan stopped her so that they could be revealed to be exactly the wands she needs later. In the final panel of this strip he laments that he cannot use the narrative setup in this strip. External Links * 1061}} View the comic * 509543}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Bardic Music Category:To Firmament